1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a slide rail, runner or sideway with a guide groove and a contact side for a door closer device for a door. The door closer device is equipped with a slide rail system and a drive mechanism. A slide, roller or an equivalent device, which slide is effectively connected to a drive mechanism, is mounted so that the slide can move axially. In the vicinity of the door there is at least one sensor, which sensor scans the area of door movement of the door and is effectively connected to the door closing device.
2. Background Information
Similar known slide rails are used on doors, in particular on swinging doors, and are mounted in the upper portion of the door. The slide which slides in the guide groove is generally mechanically coupled to the door drive mechanism by means of a lever or a linkage. It is also a conventional practice to connect such door drives to a sensor or sensors, which sensors are located on the door panel in the vicinity of the lintel and which sensors scan the danger zone of the range of movement of the door. The sensors emit signals to the door drive mechanism concerning the respective connection and trigger the stopping of the door as soon as a person enters the danger zone.
One disadvantage of known systems is that the connecting lines to the sensors must be laid over more or less long distances. As a result, the connecting lines are exposed to potential acts of vandalism or accidental damage.
An additional disadvantage is that known arrangements involve a significant amount of time, work and expense for construction and installation, because the connection of the door drive mechanisms to the slide rails on one hand, and the installation of the sensors and the corresponding wiring on the other hand is relatively time-consuming, primarily because the sensors and the slide rails must be installed practically in the same part of the door. For example, channels must frequently be provided in the door for the installation of the cables to be inserted, to protect the cables connecting the sensors with the door drive mechanism from damage. Damage to the connecting cable can result in the failure to detect significant hazards, because in that case, the range of motion through which the door is pushed or swung cannot be monitored, or it can be monitored only to an unsatisfactory extent. In the case of power-driven doors with automatic opening and/or closing processes, injuries can easily occur to persons standing in the danger zone.
The individual sensors can also have an extraordinarily unattractive effect on the harmonious appearance of a door, because the sensors must often be located in positions which are undesirable in terms of the overall appearance of the door. The installation plates required for assembly are also unattractive and expensive.
An additional disadvantage of known systems is that it is expensive and time-consuming to maintain an inventory of replacement parts, because a wide variety of door drive mechanisms and sensor systems must be kept in stock, which ties up a significant amount of capital and ultimately makes the product more expensive.